dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Navyrope 2
Navyrope 2 is a shelved story in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. It is the sequel to Navyrope and continues the saga of the titular superhero. It is also the second entry in the Exploits of a Navy Rope volume, and further intertwines the tale of Navyrope with that of Seth Lambrelli and Pilltar. With the FPB having been stripped of legal recognition, Navyrope's attention instead turns to a brewing scandal within CPS. What he uncovers instead is a degree of infiltration of US law enforcement that has turned the entire system evil. Much like Pilltar 3, the story has a sad ending. The heroes have mostly escaped with their lives, but are beaten back. The villains appear as temporarily having gained the upper hand. Also in common with that story, the stage is set for where the heroes will be when the time comes for their roles in Sodality. Plot As Tiffany is getting ready to go into labor, she uncovers a plot by the decommissioned FPB to align itself with the notorious Kerpher Gang. However, both of them suddenly drop off the map in Oklahoma. Katie Johnson, a representative of Lambrelli Labs, arrives at the secret Navyrope base and alerts Vince and Tiffany that they have confirmation of Wanda's whereabouts in Kansas. The three of them travel to Kansas in order to follow the lead. Navyrope is able to rescue Wanda, who then joins with Tiffany and heads to the hospital to witness the birth of Jordan Sterlie. Meanwhile, Vince and Katie keep their eyes open in the event of any more FPB activity. Katie goes undercover and notices that an alleged CPS agent named Randall Keering has been making a lot of unsolicited house calls to families who have done nothing to warrant them. Children are often taken away with little or no reason, and police called in to arrest the parents. However, Katie follows Randall long enough to know that the "safe havens" that the children are being taken to are really Kerpher Gang brothels. Vince cross-references Keering and learns that he has ties to defunct Occupy Oakland operatives. From there, Vince alerts Wand and Tiffany to go into protective custody with Lambrelli Labs in Iowa until things blow over. Katie tries to contact the FBI with her findings, but they hang up on her. She meets up with Vince to learn that Keering is also a good friend of Democratic Kansas State Senator Bob Thrittle. However, Thrittle proves uncooperative when Katie confronts him about the FPB and Kerpher brothels. She soon finds herself arrested for asking too many questions. Vince alerts Tiffany, and explains that an attempted jail break would only alert the Feds that Lambrelli Labs is connected to Navyrope. Therefore, she must remain in jail. He does vow, however, that he will expose Thrittle's involvement with child prostitution. The phone conversation is revealed to be monitored by the NSA, which then relays to Thrittle that Tiffany's friend Vince knows the "terrorist" known as Navyrope. Wanda ignores advice to lay low, instead deciding to go to the media with her story. Her account gets rejected by most of the major networks, leading her to have to rely on alternate media sources. However, she soon finds herself assassinated by Homeland Security for her testimony. Vince decides enough is enough, and puts on his Navyrope gear to confront Keering. He manages to free the children; but finds himself being hunted by every agency in the country. Keering and the FPB vow revenge, promising to do whatever it takes to bring about the demise of Navyrope. Senator Thrittle calls them up and claims he's canceling his business deals with them, due to them having become too much of a liability. This leads to his immediate assassination by a spy for the FPB working in Thrittle's office staff. Meanwhile, alternate media sources begin reporting on the escaped children as strangers take them in. The FPB starts looking for those homes that take the kids in, and starts conducting raids. However, Navyrope catches on and gives the families chances to evacuate before house raids occur. They discover the familiar blue noose symbol at every house they raid, and a few of them discover the homes rigged with explosives. Vince convinces a lot of the families that he helped evacuate with rescued children to study up on his archives, and become "Navyropes" themselves in order to take the country back en masse. CPS begins receiving calls from a "Navyrope Organization," demanding they investigate Keering's credentials. They do so, and decide that Keering should be removed from the roster to avoid any further threats to the organization's credibility. Keering remains wholly undeterred however, growing emboldened by Washington's sympathy for NAMBLA. Navyrope and his followers monitor the situation, coming to realize that the entire government has been infiltrated by lowlifes and the lawless. Efforts to contact the FBI prove fruitless, and Katie is eventually handed over to the Hebbleskin Gang for execution. Right as she is lead to the guillotine, they discover the bug on her that allows Navyrope to listen in on her, leaving him a threat before smashing the bug. She ends up dying a martyr. The Navyrope Organization immediately begins sending out messages online and every place else they can, alerting all Americans that Wanda and Katie were murdered in cold blood by the government. Questions start being raised all over the country, leading to numerous arrests nationwide of those who dared to ask too many questions. Support for the Navyrope movement grows like wildfire. Finally, Navyrope and his followers stage a raid on the prison where the children they rescued from Keering can find their biological parents being held hostage. Half the families are reunited, though the other half are wiped out in the ensuing bloodbath. A few of the parents were discovered to have been beheaded in advance of the raid, so as to make a rescue impossible. A brawl between Navyrope and Keering leaves Navyrope with an injured leg and Keering dead. The Navyrope team is forced to retreat as DHS arrives with reinforcements. Those unable to escape are immediately fired upon with hollow point rounds. Tiffany and her son Jordan find themselves starting life over in Oklahoma City, once again living underground with Vince. They learn that Oklahoma is considering seceding from the union, giving them a sense of hope that they can still have a future. Texas talks of joining with Oklahoma and a few other states, in what would become known as "Toklisana." Navyrope and his support decide that they have only lost the battle. The war is far from over. Meanwhile, a shady figure with ties to the Muslim Brotherhood begins speaking with CAIR officials about his plans for an improved America, which he'd dub "Ameristan." That figure reveals himself to be Halal Affadidah. Characters The following is a list of characters currently known to appear. This list may grow as more information becomes available. * Vince Finton / Navyrope: An underground freedom fighter that has been labeled a "terrorist" by the Obama regime and the FPB. He managed to bring about the FPB's delegitimization as a government agency, and they are out for revenge. His secret sponsor, Lambrelli Labs, calls him to Kansas for his expertise on dealing with an issue related to suspected CPS abuses. As he discovers, the villains he has sworn to protect the public from have now infiltrated every single layer of government. He set out initially to protect women from being forced into abortions; but his mission has now become bigger than that. * Tiffany Sterlie: Vince's sidekick from their previous adventure. She helps Vince out any way she can, but is limited due to having to take time off to give birth to her son Jordan. * Jordan Sterlie: Tiffany's newborn son. * Wanda Sterlie: Tiffany's mother, who was captured by the FPB several months ago. After Navyrope rescues her, she goes to spend time with her daughter and grandson. However, she branches out on her own in order to expose the FPB to the media and give her story. This makes her a target for assassination by DHS, leaving Tiffany once again without a mother. * Katie Annabelle Johnson: A liaison between Vince's operations and Lambrelli Labs, the company founded by Seth Lambrelli that supplies Vince with his equipment. A disturbing new trend of CPS abuses in the Midwest compels her to call on Navyrope's expertise in countering it when it becomes clear that law enforcement has been compromised at every level. * Randall Keering: A corrupt CPS agent in league with the Kerpher Gang and NAMBLA, who has also sided with the FPB. He has been able to use his position to sponsor numerous kidnappings. However, his toppling does not undo the hydra of evil that he was behind. Unlike with Clarence Felick, evil in positions of authority only seems to get larger following Keering's defeat. Navyrope finds that out the hard way. * Senator Bob Thrittle: A corrupt Democratic state senator in Kansas who has been involved in Keering's child prostitution trafficking, and in covering it up. He fails to comprehend how dangerous a game he is playing when he sides with Keering and the FPB/CPS/DHS over Katie. He also arranges for Wanda's arrest over having gone to the media to testify about what the FPB did to her. * Halal Affadidah: A shadowy figure affiliated with the Muslim Brotherhood. Little does anyone at the time know he will soon become the president of Ameristan, one of the Sodality of Gerosha's greatest enemies. Development Since 2010, it was ruled that Navyrope was worth its own volume. However, a volume of only one issue didn't seem quite right for it. Also, a piece would be needed to transition to the Abolition story arc; which later became the fourth season of Sodality. It had to show Navyrope and his supporters actually suffering setbacks and losses. The first story's continuity became very much locked, so there needed to be a sequel. However, the sequel was not officially announced until late 2012. By then, it was in the 2013 QR code cycle. Actual QR coding and addition of Navyrope 2 into the project database did not occur until July of 13th of 2013. One of many developments made in 2013 around the second story was to include Affadidah at the end as a teaser plot element, indicating that the story very much is leading into the world of Sodality. The plot elements in Navyrope 2 serve largely to point out a transition on the Cataclysmic Gerosha timeline, much as is the case with Pilltar 3. It is to demonstrate the the Legends ultimately failed on their own to prevent the collapse of America in their universe. See also * Navyrope (story) * Navyrope (character) * Tiffany Sterlie External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48951053 Exploits of a Navy Rope art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Navyrope Category: Shelved projects Category: Projects from 2013 Category: Works set in Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Works set in Comprehensive Gerosha